How to Become An Adult
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Seto leaned in close to her face, "Do you want to become an adult?" A thirteen year old Seto decides to help Mana become an adult. ManaSeto Oneshot.


How to Become an Adult

"La, la, la…Sing me a sweet song, Ra. A song so sweet that I will no longer fret about the monsters that haunt me…"

Her sun kissed skin glistened in Ra's rays that spilled onto the Earth in a loving embrace. The wind cooled her skin, but that was why Mana so loved sitting in the one of the few trees that was in the middle of the palace. Specifically, she loved sitting on the tree that had branches that would lean against a small manmade river that Atemu's father had built so the garden, that was a few feet away, would always have plenty to drink. The shadows would loom over the water as she kicked her legs in the air. She hummed a small tone. The brown haired child giggled as she watched unsuspecting people walk underneath her. She did love listening in on people who muttered about little things that she knew she shouldn't hear.

She saw Master Mahado walk with Isis, but they stayed silent like the Nile did before a rare thunderstorm would flood the lands. They walked quietly walking, their hands bumping into each other's as they walked together to the temple of Hathor (1). Her mind was so focused on the two that she didn't notice someone walking underneath her.

"Mana, what are you doing up there?"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she lost her grip on the tree branch. She flapped her arms like a bird before she caught another branch. She looked down and saw Seto with his scrolls underneath one arm. "Seto! What are you doing there! And don't yell!" Mana's head darted around as she noticed that her teacher had stopped walking. "Ekk! Seto, get in the tree."

"What?" The young thirteen year old boy asked with his azure eyes widening.

"Come on! Come on! Or I'm going to get in trouble!" Mana squeaked as she let go of a branch and let her legs hold her on the branch like a hook. She grabbed onto Seto's arm which caused the scrolls to fall onto the floor.

"You deserve it then." Seto scolded as he tried to get his arm out of her grip without causing her to fall.

Her panic facial expression forced Seto to stop for a moment as she opened her mouth, "I'll tell you how the prince beat you at the horse race yesterday." Seto grinned mischievously as he gripped Mana's arms and climbed up the tree. Like he was going to miss out on beating the prince at something? Hell no! He sat on the same branch as Mana held onto his arm in a death grip. The two watched as Mahado walked underneath the tree.

"Mahado, what is it?"

"I could have sworn that I heard Mana or maybe Atemu. And what are all these scrolls doing down here?"

Seto and Mana looked at each other before looking down again. Isis walked over to Mahado and kissed him on the lips before she grabbed his hand. Mana leaned in close, not understanding why Isis would do such a thing. She shuddered at the thought of sharing a kiss with Atemu or any of the other boys in her magic class. Boys were gross, but they were a lot more fun than the priestesses in-training who would scold her for playing with the prince. Seto looked a little more thoughtful with his head tilted. She looked at him as he told her to shush by pressing his index finger to his lips. She nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure it is nothing and that you're just imagining things." Isis whispered as she touched his cheek. Mana made a gagging face at Seto who grinned at her. Isis kissed Mahado, but this time it was much longer. Mahado made an odd sound as his arms wrapped around her in a hug that looked much more intimate then the ones that Mana had shared with her teacher. The magician girl noticed how Seto was staring at her with an intense stare that made her face change colors.

"Can I see you tonight after dinner?" Mahado asked as Mana felt Seto tense next to her. Isis grinned-a very rare thing to see to see in the palace.

"Let's go to the temple, alright?"

"Yes, lets."

After a few moments of silence Mana finally sighed. "That was close. Hey, Seto why did Mahado make that weird noise when Isis kissed him? It looked kind of gross if you asked me."

"Of course you wouldn't understand for you're just a kid." Seto said confidently as Mana flushed angrily at this. "So, how did the prince beat me yesterday?" Mana hadn't noticed that he hadn't let go of her arms since he grabbed onto them to help him get up.

Mana tilted her head slightly in thought, "So does that make you an adult?"

"What makes-You mean kissing and moaning? Probably because I don't see any _child_ like you kissing," Seto taunted.

"I've never seen you kiss or make those noises before!" Mana proclaimed in her defense as she contemplated pushing him off the branch so he would fall into the small river below. The evil thought made her grin, but decided against it since she knew that Seto got even if someone ever pulled a prank like that on him.

"Sure I have."

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

Seto then stopped the argument with her for a moment. She didn't like how he looked at her at that moment. It was the same thoughtful expression he wore when he saw Mahado and Isis making those weird noises. His face suddenly leaned in close to hers before he asked, "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"What do you mean?" Mana asked, curious.

"Do you want me to prove it to you by kissing you?"

Mana mused over this for a moment. Would this make her more of an adult then the prince? The prince always taunted her by saying how he was a year older then her, but she was a hundred percent sure that he had never kissed a girl. She bit her lips in an anxious manner. Boys were kind of gross though, but Seto was a little older then her. He was about three years older than her and he probably did know what he was doing. She folded her arms over her chest as she thought more about it.

She nodded slowly, "Alright."

Seto grinned, "Tilt your head slightly." She silently obeyed. "And try holding me like Isis did with Mahado." It was a bit difficult because of the fact that they were in a tree, but soon Mana had her arms wrapped around Seto's waist with her cheek pressing against his chest. "You have to look up at me." She did. "Close your eyes." Her eyes fluttered close.

She felt something warm and wet on her lips. She felt Seto's arms tighten around her before he pulled away suddenly and jumped down the branch. He picked up the scrolls quickly before running away from the tree. Mana gave him a slightly confused, glazed, daze as she watched him run.

"I have officially become an adult!" Mana declared to Atemu the next day as they walked to the garden. Atemu had asked to carry her scrolls and she happily agreed to his delight. The future king gave her a confused stare.

* * *

"How did you become an adult!"

"Seto kissed me yesterday and he told me that was what made a kid turn into a adult." Mana said this quite smugly. Atemu stopped suddenly. She stopped too as she noticed something flicker in his eyes.

"What was it like?"

"It was kind of weird. He told me how to do it and stuff. Huh, but he never did make that weird sound that Mahado made with Isis." Mana mused out loud as she put her hands behind her head.

Atemu shrugged, "I guess that's why he was acting really happy yesterday."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he was smiling."

Mana giggled childishly, "We are talking about Seto, right?"

Atemu nodded, dead serious. "He was grinning like a fool who had gotten away at cheating in a game or something. It made me nervous. I don't think you should let him do that again, okay?"

"Why? It didn't hurt or anything!"

"Just don't." Atemu commanded in his I-Am-Your- Future-King voice as Mana pouted.

_Boys are just so weird sometimes. _Mana officially decided in her mind.

* * *

Playlist:

_24_ by Jem

_Jump Rope _by Blue October

Sailor Ra: Seto is incredibly clever! And slightly evil. I decided to do a few drabbles for this pairing since NO ONE DOES THIS COUPLE! I do not own Yugioh, just the plot.

1= Hathor is the Egyptian goddess of Love.


End file.
